In recent years, the number of health-conscious individuals has grown tremendously. In addition, research into the importance of clean water for hydration and other uses during health-improving activities: walking, hiking, biking, camping, and other outdoor activities has led to an increased need for fluid delivery devices that can provide fluids through a secure and hygienic means. Conventional fluid delivery devices, such as water bottles, are useful for various purposes in activities such as athletic, outdoor, recreational, or other uses. Typically, such devices are designed for a user to carry water, electrolytic fluid replacement drinks, or any type of liquid or, in some cases, powders or other materials. In many cases, these devices are used to enable active people: walkers, hikers, riders, and campers to drink or replenish fluid loss without stopping their particular activity. Additionally such devices may be used by these individuals as a source of water to clean themselves, their utensils and tools.
Depending on the type of fluid dispensing system, constant or frequent use of fluid containing devices and bottles can lead to damage to, for example, the pull-valve, or loss of a screw-type cap or pop-on/pop-off lid. Furthermore, for squeeze-type containers, the frequent deformation of the container can lead to structural failure of the walls of the container. Additionally, the ability to control water flow to clean or wash can be difficult as the fluid dispensing device must be tilted at a particular angle and/or squeezed to initiate the flow of water.
Additionally, transmission of germs and the inclusion of foreign material into the fluid becomes an increased risk from the constant and repetitive touching of the mouth to the pull-valve or rim and/or the repetitive opening of the container, exposing the contents to the environment.
Furthermore, the mechanical stress of repetitive opening and, in some cases, squeezing the bottle, may result in damaged or lost parts and a shortened product life span.
As a result of the above-stated problems and desires, there is a need for a fluid container, without the limitations of conventional fluid containers.
In addition, typical hydration systems using a reservoir, hose and bite valve, such as pouch bladders with a hose and bite valve that slide into a backpack or sack, are prone to puncturing, tearing, leaking, and suffer from poor drying of the reservoir after use. In addition, to start the flow of water, one must be able to create a sufficient suction to start the flow of water, which may be especially difficult in an exhausted state. Because of the bladders malleable nature, filling such devices is typically difficult to do without spilling fluid. These devices are also not practical if there is no backpack to put them in, and thus lose a lot of their use unless there is a pack to stow them within. These types of hydration systems also lack pressure to spray the contents on surfaces, rendering their use strictly for hydration. Furthermore, traditional bladders and hose hydration systems are difficult to directly attach water purification devices to. Finally, none of these systems have the capability of providing variable spray patterns at the users discretion. So while they may be used to provide water or fluid for drinking, they are incapable of providing mist to cool off or a powerful shower spray or single powerful stream to wash oneself or to wash other equipment.
Thus, what is needed are water or fluid bottles that are convenient to handle, easily pressurized to provide a strong powerful spray, and that have adjustable nozzles for different uses. What is further needed are flexible hoses and handles for such hoses that can be used with pressurized bottles and that themselves also have adjustable nozzles for different uses and capable of delivering strong powerful and adjustable release of fluids, such as water.